Bleed, everyone's doing it
by StopTheMadness
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, where people have gone mad and started eating each other, the Cullen's run into an old friend. Who despite everything, has made it quite well for herself.
1. Preface

_May 4__th__ 2014_

Everything has changed. When the virus first struck, we didn't think it would affect us. But it did. More than we would care to remember. A member of our extended family became infected. Carlisle said he couldn't tell the difference, nor could he explain why it had happened. But we were just as vulnerable as everyone else. This wasn't a norm for our kind. Having to feel cautious all the time, we are all constantly worrying about those we love. About each other. We thought that the infected couldn't find us, so we just laid low in our home. We don't know how, but soon we had to leave. They just would stumble onto us. We decided to keep moving. The nomadic life was hard but we dealt with it. We soon figured out that they- the infected- were much stronger than us. That is what scares us the most. Now we carry around weapons. Guns. Technology we haven't had to rely on in years is now our only way to survive. Carlisle and Jasper are talking. They think we should go back. Back to the only real place I've ever called home. Back to the place we left my sister. Back to Forks.


	2. Chapter 1

The Cullen's drove into the small town of Forks. Not looking forward to the sure destruction that they knew lie before them. They slowed down as they reached the town, looking around cautiously. Jasper and Emmet held guns in their hands ready to act if the situation should arise. They slowed to a stop at the curb of the main street and just sat there in awe. The once pristine street now was home to several smashed windows, rubbish laid strewn about the street. One car was over turned and another was just a shell. The Cullen's were shell shocked. They hadn't been in the town since the youngest member left his human girlfriend. And it pained them all to see the town in such a state. They were just about to leave the Jeep when a girl stepped out of one of the shops. The Cullen's froze; they did not see humans that often and had thought that there was almost no one left. The girl lifted a walkie-talkie from its holster on her shoulder and spoke into it.

"Area 5 is clear. Whatever set off the motion detectors must be gone by now, Over" She said, there was a reply. Carlisle opened the driver door and the girl spun towards us, gun raised. She slowly lowered her gun and spoke into the Walkie-talkie again, "Found survivors, ETA 20 minute. Over and out" she replaced the walkie-talkie. "Hi" She called out,

"Carlisle" Alice muttered to her father "That's . . . " she didn't dare say the name.

"I know" Carlisle answered back in hushed tones.

"My name's Bella" She continued. "I won't hurt you" She holstered her gun as if to make a point. "Are any of you hurt? We have doctors, we can help" She came a step closer and waited. Carlisle stepped out of the vehicle finally revealing his identity. Bella's face turned into a mask of shock and disbelief. She strode over to Carlisle and embraced him in a tight hug, then stepped back, as if realising what she was doing. "Sorry, It's just, you don't see many people you knew, from before" she explained, "Are you all here?" she added on,

"Yes" Carlisle nodded,

"Well" Bella cleared her throat "How about you all come back to base" Her eyes swept over the Jeep as she spoke. "Leave the car here we'll come back for it".

"Base?" Carlisle inquired as the other Cullens got out.

"Yes" Bella nodded and started to walk, the Cullens followed "We're based at the hospital. It seemed like the logical choice." She explained. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital. Carlisle was shocked at the transformation. There was now a large chain link fence surrounding the complex, along with guard towers which hosted men holding guns. Bella walked straight in a heavily guarded entrance onto the grounds, but the Cullen's were stopped.

"We must check for infection" One of the guards said.

"They're fine" Bella said, looking at the guard.

"But protocol-" He was cut off

"I said they were fine now let them through!" Bella barked, the guards moved out of the way and the Cullen's walked through, too shocked to say anything.

Bella lifted her walkie-talkie from her shoulder "I'm here, meet me in the conference room in 10 minutes, over" There were a few replies saying they would be there.

"As you can see, we've made some pretty big changes to the hospital." Bella started, falling back so she wasn't leading the Cullens around but walking with them, "The first thing we did was the fence, for obvious reasons." She walked down a corridor "As we found more survivors, we turned the rooms into sleeping quarters. We also started to put in gardens and found live stock." She stopped at a window. "Take a look."

The Cullens looked out; outside they saw six very large gardens. Along with a fenced off area which was home to several chickens, two cows; and then in another pen, a very large bull. "We're expecting a calf soon" Bella said, she seemed proud of this. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team" Bella led them all into a large conference room.

Bella went to sit at the head of the table; the Cullen's hovered nervously next to the wall. "Please" Bella waved a hand to the empty seats "Sit" The Cullen's took their seats while looking at the people around them. "Okay" Bella started after a moment of awkward silence "Introductions. Cullen's this is. Jason" She pointed to a brown haired man who smiled welcomely "Second in command, next is Gwyn, she's our head medic."

"Hi" A red-headed woman spoke with a smile.

"Next is Travis."

"What's up?" A very large blonde man cut her off.

"Guys, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward" Bella listed while gesturing to each member of the family.

"So" Carlisle paused "Who is the leader?" He looked around, his eyes landing on the muscular Travis. He just laughed,

"You're looking at her" Travis said, and nodded towards Bella.

"Hiya" Bella said sarcastically, waving.

The Cullens seemed shocked Emmett was the first to speak "You?" He asked,

"Yes Emmett me" Bella snipped.

"But you're . . . clumsy and . . . shy and. . ." He said,

"Wait" Travis cut him off "You know each other? From before?" He asked, looking between them,

"Yeah, we went to high school together" Bella said smoothly.

"Okay" Travis said shrugging it off, "Guys, you'll need to put those guns in the armoury" He continued after a moments silence.

"Armoury?" Jasper laughed,

"The basement" Bella rolled her eyes "And yeah, he's right. It's the rules" She stood up, "I'll show you down there"

"But you all have guns" Edward spoke for the first time, Bella's eyes snapped to his. She took a large breath of air as if to calm herself.

"Yes, but you're not permitted to. If you want to help the guard force then you will be allowed to carry a hand gun. Not a shot gun. Weapons like those are only used on raids and when they're not they're held under lock and key in the basement" Bella explained, "So" She continued "I'll show you down there" She gave him a look saying 'I dare you to say something'. He merely nodded. "So follow me," She looked at Jason "Make sure the car's ready for the raid on Saturday"

"On it" Jason nodded.

"Come one guys" Bella said and left. They were still on the first of the three floors so they didn't have to go down too many stairs. When they reached the basement floor Bella pulled out a chain from her shirt that held her dog tags and a key. She pulled the chain off her neck and opened the door. She walked over to a desk in the middle of the room while the Cullens gawked at the remainder of the room. Guns lined the walls and there were bookshelfs filled with explosives and ammunition as well as riot gear and an array of melee weapons. "Guns please" Bella said, Jasper and Emmett reluctantly handed over their shot guns. Bella placed tags on them and went to a blank place on the wall and hung them up.

"Where'd you get all this?" Jasper asked, placing an arm around Alice.

"Picked it up on raids. A majority of it Jason and I gained from the army." Bella said, "Is there any more ammo for the shot guns?" She added.

"Yeah, in the truck." Emmett answered.

"The keys are still in it I presume?" She said and led them out and locked the door again,

"Yeah" Emmett said.

"I'll send Travis out to get it. And don't worry; if you leave you'll get your guns back along with your truck. I was under the presumption you'd stay a while" Her voice grew quiet at the end.

"We'll be staying" Edward said, staring at her back as she walked up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs Bella took the Walkie-talkie from her shoulder "Travis, there's a truck waiting in the main street. Please bring it back and take the ammunition and any other weapons log it into the armoury. Over." She said and placing it back on her shoulder. Travis answered quickly,

"Copy that, leaving now. ETA 20 minutes"

"All our things are in the truck" Alice said,

Bella smiled "We'll moved you into some rooms, but there's something I need to ask. It's very important" Her voice dropped to a whisper as someone walked past she gave them a convincing smile.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"The infection. Does it . . . affect your kind?" She asked,

"Yes" Carlisle answered "It does and the infected . . . they're strong. Stronger than us" He said.

Bella laughed "That much I know"

"Now there's a question _I_ want to ask" Emmet said,

"Shoot" Bella chuckled.

"This guard you were talking about, how can I sign up?" He asked.

"It's not all official like." Bella shrugged "Why?"

"That raid you were talking about? I wanna go." Emmet said.

"Me too" Edward said staring purposely at Bella.

"And you can count me in" Jasper commented.

"Well well well, I got me a couple of hero's" Bella smirked. She looked them over, the sighed "Fine, you're all well above age" She chuckled "Just. . ." she paused "Try not to get in the way"

"Yes!" Emmett cheered making Bella laughed.

"Just arrived, heading to the basement. Over" Travis's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Come on" Bella said, "Let's go get your stuff" She started around to the side entrance that was normally the Emergency Entrance. And where the ambulances would normally be parked there was an army land rover, a 4X4 a pickup truck and the Cullen's jeep. Bella went over and opened up the back. Grabbing two large duffle bags. And taking them inside, the Cullen's followed suit until the car was empty. They followed her up to the third floor, and into a room, "Now I know you guys don't sleep, but you have to have a room. For appearances." She said. "Zombies or no zombies, I still think that _vampires_ would still freak everyone out" She added to try and lighten the mood, it didn't have the desired effect as the only person who laughed was Emmett.

"This is lovely, thank you" Esme said, smiling kindly.

"You're welcome" Bella answered, "Now, normally, in exchange for food and a place to sleep the survivors work around the base. Cooking, cleaning, helping around in the gardens. And obviously helping with defence. Now I know you guys don't eat but I still expect you to help out" She continued, looking at each of the Cullens.

"Of course," Carlisle answered,

Bella looked at Carlisle "And you get help us with . . . well a trial we're running at the moment," She said. "We'll get jobs for the rest of you on Saturday, after I get back from the raid"

"When _we_ get back from the raid," Edward corrected with a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll hand the reigns over to my partner now! SilverWingtips, check out her stories!**


	3. Chapter 2

An alarm rang throughout the room and Bella Swan immediately sat up in her bed, her hand grasping her 45. And was brandishing it around the room before she remembered it was just her alarm clock. "Damn nuisance" She muttered as she leaned over to shut it off. Every morning it was the same, the alarm would go off and she'd wake up thinking it was one of the unmentionables trying to break their way in. But, it never was. It was always that damn alarm clock making her heart beat a hundred miles an hour in the first few seconds of being awake. Bella, out of habit, checked over her weapon. She took out the clip and tapped it against the bedside table before sliding it back in, and with another quick look over placed it on the bedside table and got out of bed. She went over to the mirror hanging on the wall and quickly brushed her hair before plaiting it, then went over to the simple chest of draws and changed into a pair of jeans and a simple dark green shirt. She put on her belt and cliped her holster on to it, also slung her shoulder holster on, for her walkie-talkie and clips. When everything was adjusted, she slipped on her leather jacket. She walked back over to the bedside table, holstered her handgun, clipped in her walkie-talkie, and slipped her extra clips in place. When she was satisfied that she was ready she took one last fleeting glance at the mirror before walking out of the room, on her way towards the cafeteria.

Bella entered the cafeteria of the once hospital and walked up to one of the two empty windows that served breakfast, lunch and dinner. "What do we have this morning?" She asked, smiling at the middle-aged woman behind the counter.

"Well" The woman smiled "The chickens have settled in and started laying, so we've got fresh eggs, boiled and some toast from the bread the children helped bake yesterday. Or" She paused "If you want something else we've got some cereal with rehydrated milk" She finished

"I'd take the eggs" Bella answered, "and some toast, and some rehydrated juice" She smiled. The woman disappeared and a moment later re-appeared with Bella's food on a tray. "Thanks, Lesley" Bella smiled

"No problem" Lesley smiled back.

Bella looked around the room, many people had already collected their breakfast and were sitting with their families or friends, chatting and talking about their plans for the day. Then she spotted Emmett, he was easy to spot really. His broad shoulders and mop of hair stuck out amongst the rest. Bella smiled to herself and went to sit with the new addition to her little community. She put her tray on the table and sat down, Emmett looked up from the food he was pushing around on his plate to smile at Bella.

"Hey" His deep voice rumbled. 

"Hi, Emmett" Bella greeted.

"I feel bad wasting this food, you want my eggs?" Emmett said, pointing to his eggs with his fork.

"Well" Bella smiled, amused "I won't knock back extra food" Emmett grinned and happily transferred them onto her plate "So," Bella said then took a bite of a dry piece of toast "What are you planning to do today?" She continued, her voice muffled from the food in her mouth.

"Not sure." Emmett replied with a shrug. Bella eyed him for a moment, before realising the rest of her team decided not to take any action with their new quests and left her to place them into jobs. She sighed and cracked open her first egg, normally they jumped at the chance to show new comers around. Obviously, they chose to let her deal with them, considering she new them from before the infection.

"Well" She said, dipping a piece of toast in the runny yoke of her egg, "I guess I'll have to sort you all out then." She said eating the sloppy toast "But" She smiled around her food "After breakfast".

Bella returned her tray to Lesley behind the window and went back over to Emmett.  
>"Okay" She smiled, "Let's get you all sorted out, shall we?" Bella asked,<p>

"Sure" Emmett offered his own dimpled grin, standing up "The rest of the family are in Esme's and Carlisle's room" Bella nodded and started her way towards the room she has gave Esme and Carlisle. She knocked before she entered, out of politeness rather than anything else.

"Come in" Bella heard Carlisle say from inside, she opened the door and sure enough the entire Cullen clan were standing in the room, making it look a little over crowded. "Hello, Bella" Carlisle smiled,

"Hi Carlisle" She smiled back, "Now, I'm here to get you all working." She started "I was thinking, Esme" She looked at Esme "You could help teach some of the teenagers, we have an elementary teacher, but she's struggling with the teens" She said,

"I can do that" Esme nodded enthusiastically

"Right, well you can head off now. On the first floor, conference room 1" Bella said, Esme nodded, and reached on her tiptoes to kiss Carlisle goodbye before leaving.

"Where do you want me?" Jasper asked,

"Oh, well I figured since you want to come on the raid that I'll get Travis and Jason to give you some training" Bella smiled, and waited with amused eyes for Jasper's reaction.

"Training?" Jasper asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, training" Bella nodded, a smirk rising on her lips against her will.

"We don't need training" Jasper said, gesturing to Edward and Emmet "We've been protecting our family for a few years now." He paused for a second "And oh, we're 100 year old vampires" He added sarcastically. Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise and amusement at Jasper's comment. Before controlling herself and answering very seriously.

"Yes, but as Carlisle told me last night, the infected are stronger than you." Bella said, Jasper looked like he was about to interrupt but Bella continued with more force "_And_ if you want to go on this raid, you'll have to learn to follow my orders. Lessons start _now_. I may just be a _human_ but this human is now your commander, and you'll listen to me dammit." She glared "Now" She sighed, calming herself down "we use conference room 4 on the ground floor for training. I'll send Jason and Travis down there soon." She finished, and then eyed each one daring them to object.

"Yes" Jasper paused "M'am" He added, on the end.

"Good" She nodded and then smiled at him, he kissed Alice good bye and walked out the door. "Did I touch a nerve?" Bella asked, not really looking for an answer. Emmett chuckled and kissed Rosalie and followed his brother out. Edward just stared at Bella for a moment, his stare was so intense, so full of hidden meanings it caused Bella to look away. Edward then made his leave, following his brothers down to the training room. Bella regained her composer then smiled at the remaining Cullens, "Now" Her eyes landed on the last two Cullen women "I'm not sure where to put you" Bella mused, "I guess you have a choice between helping in the kitchens, or" She paused "The gardens I guess, it's up to you" She shrugged.

"Well" Rosalie sniffed "I rather get dirt under my finger nails then handle human food, which, for the record, smells worst then dirt" she continued

"I'm with Rose" Alice chimed,

"Cool, head out to the gardens and just ask someone for a job" Bella smiled, the girls nodded and left. "Carlisle" Bella smiled fondly,

"Bella" He replied in the same tone, "And what shall you have me do?" He asked, coming forward

"You, my friend" Bella said opening the door and Carlisle walked through, Bella followed "Will be helping with . . . a . . . _beta_ test" She said cryptically,

"A beta test?" Carlisle asked, following Bella into a room he recalled as an observation room, it had one large window, which was one-sided glass. It had a few desks and a couple laptops and was filled with filing cabinets.

"Yes" Bella nodded, and nodded to the patient in the bed, Carlisle turned to look at her.

"What about her?" Carlisle asked with a shrug, looking back to Bella.

"Well," Bella paused "She was bitten by one of the infected" She paused and picked up one of the clipboards from the desk "6 months and 23 days ago" she finished.

"Wait" Carlisle's golden eyes scrutinised Bella "Are you saying you've stopped the infection from spreading?" He asked,

Bella laughed almost humourlessly "No" she shook her head "We've reversed it" Carlisle stared at her, for a moment

"I don't understand why you need my help," He shook his head, "You've developed a cure" He started, but Bella cut him off,

"It is _not_ a cure." Bella shook her head "I haven't got a medical degree, but even I know there's too many variables for it to called a _cure_. I mean, there's weight, sex, age, blood type." She shook her head. "And that's why it's only a test." Bella continued "I'd like you to work with our small, but brilliant medical and science department" She finished

"I'd be honoured" Carlisle nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Great, so I think you should start here, every file we have on the infection is in this room. It also includes the observations of the patient," Bella nodded to the girl in the bed, she looked to be in her mid teen years and she looked a bit ill, her eyes were sunken her hair lank and her skin pale. "Feel free to go in and introduce yourself"

"Is she . . . hand-cuffed to the bed?" Carlisle asked, peering into the room and wondering how he missed it before.

"It's a simple safety precaution" Bella said, her voice perfectly even and unaffected by Carlisle shock and almost disgust. "She understands that she may . . . turn back at any time. She also doesn't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to lose one of my team." Bella continued "So until we're one-hundred percent sure she's safe, she stays cuffed to the bed"

"I understand" Carlisle nodded, but he knew from that moment that Bella had changed. The Bella he knew wouldn't be okay with chaining a girl to a bed, keeping her locked in a room. Something had changed in Bella, making her colder then she was all those years ago. Carlisle knew this, but he wasn't sure why.

"I have other things to do, you'll be ok I trust?" Bella asked,

Carlisle nodded "I have a lot of things to look through here" He looked around, wondering where to get started.

"Right" Bella nodded, smiling "See you later" Carlisle nodded, already engrossed in one of the files Bella chuckled to herself and strolled out. She walked down the stairs and down to the conference room where the boy's would be training. She cracked open to door to see Jason showing Edward how to hold an assault rifle correctly, Bella whistled and Jason looked up. Bella gestured with her head for him to follow her outside, then went to wait for him.

She walked down the hall a bit then stopped, turning around to talk to Jason. "How are they going?" She asked in hushed tones, trying to make sure they couldn't hear her.

"Good" Jason nodded, a small smile on his face "They're all very strong, even the lanky looking one, Edward" He continued and Bella looked down, trying to hide the look of pure amusement on her face.

"Yes," She cleared her throat "They seem very keen to go on the raid tomorrow, do you think they'll be ready?" She asked,

Jason sighed heavily "Well" He paused "Yeah" he eventually said "I don't see why not, they're very committed."

"Good" Bella nodded, "Make sure they can handle themselves," She said starting to walk back towards the door "But be careful" She continued, now also speaking to the vampires in the room next door "I don't want to be one man short because of a stupid accident, clear?"

"Yeah" Jason nodded, pushing open the door and heading back over to Edward. Bella smiled to herself and continued to walk around, checking on everyone and having casual conversations. She had already drawn up the roster for the separate sections during the week, and the raid the following day was routine so there wasn't much for her to do. But she always made sure she had time to talk to people, see if they had any concerns or wanted something changed. It kept everyone happy and content with in the community.

"Bella!" Bella heard a voice call out, she turned around and smiled as she saw Ryan running up to her,

"Hey Ryan" Bella greeted, clapping him on the shoulder when he came up to her "Ready for the raid tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Ryan nodded, Ryan wasn't a _conventional_ soldier, but when Bella tried to train him she was amazed, in the few months of protecting his little sister he had taught himself an array of hand-to-hand combat and was a near expert on weapons. He was street smart, and had helped Bella more than once. Within a few months of living in the complex, Bella had put him in charge of the defence of the south end. It was a big job, but it he was up to it. "Who else is going?" He asked,

"Well there's the usual team. Jason, Travis and Gwyn, myself obviously." Bella started to talk as she walked, Ryan followed "And some newbie's, Edward and Emmet Cullen, and Jasper Hale"

"Yeah, Vinny was telling me at lunch how she had a new teacher . . ." He trailed off

"Yeah, Esme, their mother." Bella said

"Wow, how many are there?" He asked,

"Seven" Bella answered,

"Seven?" Ryan asked, not believing what he heard. It wasn't common to meet a group that big.

"Yeah," Bella nodded

"Wow" Ryan mused "They're lucky to still have each other," Ryan said

"Yeah" Bella said, her voice almost breaking, "Lucky"

**What do you all think? I'd like to give a shout out to SilverWingtips, without her this chapter wouldn't have been up as quick as it was, she also gave me the motivation to get this uploaded. So go check out her stories! Also, please review. Reviews make me feel loved, and it makes me up date faster. **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	4. Chapter 3

Bella walked down the halls a small smile on her face, it was the day of the raid and Bella was really looking forward to it. Nobody really left the complex, not without authorisation. It was too dangerous, if someone were to go out, and get infected and come back in. Within a day, everything Bella had built would come crashing down. So, the only people who left the complex were the ones who went on raids, or the weekly sweep of the town, and that was it. As she continued her way down the hall she was joined by Travis.

"Hey Bella" Travis greeted, a large grin on his face. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah" Bella nodded happily, "Should be fun" She looked up at Travis, who was a whole head taller than she was, and gave him a mischievous look.

"Hey guys" the pair looked down a hall they were passing to see Gwyn and Jason walking towards them. "Heading down to the armoury?" Gwyn asked,

"You know it," Travis answered with a grin. "I'm _so_ gonna get my groove on" He raised his eyebrows playfully, the four continued their way through the halls and down into the basement. Bella pulled off her chain that contained her dog tags and the key to the basement and unlocked the door and all four piled in. Travis headed straight over to the melee weapons and started swinging freshly sharpened machetes about with a grin on his face, while Gwyn and Jason went over to the assault Rifles army issued, naturally.

"Has anyone seen Ryan?" Bella asked "Or the Cullen's?"

"Cullens?" Travis asked, "The newbie's. Right" He said drawing out the last word. "Haven't seen them," He shrugged.

"That's a lot of help to me, thanks so much" Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service" Travis grinned, mock saluting her. Bell chose to ignore him and pulled her walkie-talkie from her shoulder.

"Bella here, calling out to everyone, if any of you have seen the new arrivals Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale please send them down to the basement. Also if you see Ryan tell him to get his butt-"

"Get my butt where?" Ryan asked, jogging down the stairs and playful smirk on his lips.

"Scratch that last bit, over" Bella finished and re-holstered her walkie-talkie. "You're late" Bella smiled,

"Sorry, saying good bye to Vinny" Ryan said, before joining Travis by the melee weapons.

Bella walked over to the explosives, grabbed five hand grenades, and holstered them on the holster running across her chest. She then went over and grabbed an ankle holster and strapped a secondary handgun 45. Pistol to her ankle.

"Hello?" Called a voice from the stairwell,

"You're late!" Bella called back, but it wasn't in the joking tone she used with Ryan. It was serious and it demanded respect. She stood in front of the desk that held the logbook of every weapon in the room and crossed her arms, looking unmoveable.

"Sorry" Emmett said, looking sheepish. "We weren't sure were to go" He shrugged and Bella looked towards Jason and Travis who were suddenly looking very interested in a pump action shot gun. They were _meant_ to tell them were to go in the morning, they obviously didn't. Bella sighed at their childish behaviour and looked back towards the vampire trio.

"Okay" Bella started going into her briefing mode, which became so familiar after years in the army "This is a pretty basic mission. But it does have a higher danger rating as we're going into Seattle, a major city"

"Yeah we are!" Travis boomed, "I'm gonna take out _so_ many zombies" He grinned, and Bella gave him a look and he turned back towards the weapons surrounding him.

"If we can avoid it, we don't make contact with the infected. When going on raids I have a few rules. You must always carry a secondary fire arm" Bella said then showed her ankle holster. "You can have as many fire arms as you want, but I demand you carry a least two" She waited a moment and when they didn't say anything she continued "You must also carry a melee weapon, such as a machete or the more crude, axe." Bella again paused. "Another rule is you always follow the chain of command" Bella directed this at Jasper "Which goes as follows, me then Jason. That's it." It was true, the others Gwyn and Travis had been with them the longest and they did have a say about many things. However, out there, in the field they were soldiers. Bella's soldiers. "Understood?" She asked,

"Yes" Jasper answered and the other two nodded.

"Alright" Bella smiled "Choose your weapon" She then went back to choosing her own. The Cullen boys seemed almost lost in the room. Looking around with uncertainty . They strolled over to some of the basic army issued rifles and handguns. Ones they probably practiced with the day before. They managed to holster a hand gun to each of their belts and check over the weapons of their choice.

Bella watched them from the corner of the room; she was ready and already was heavily armed. She smirked as the three brothers muttered amongst themselves. Talking about the weapons most likely and they looked very confused, slightly worried but excited all the same. It was humbling for Bella, to see these people who have been around for about 100 years following _her_ orders doing everything _she_ says and most of all that they were scared. Most people wouldn't see it, but Bella could. After a year or so of special ops, she learned to see the things people try to hide. And she could see they were afraid, the infected were stronger than they were. They relied on man made weapons and they were just as vulnerable as everyone else was. Bella smiled "You lot ready yet?" she called out to them.

"Uh yeah" Emmett nodded "I think so"

"Brilliant" Bella said "Come on everyone, we better get a move on" Everyone finished what they were doing and quickly followed Bella up the stairs. They all walked in a group towards the ambulance dock and the Cullen boys stopped and looked in awe at the vehicle in front of them. Essentially it was a standard land rover 4X4 but someone had made some major modifications. Steel meshing was covering all the windows and the bull bar was threaded with barbed wire. A long time ago it was probably a shiny white, but now it was stained with what looked like blood.

"Admiring my handy work?" Travis asked, nodded towards the land rover.

"It's very . . . impressive" Edward eventually said, Travis grinned at him before turning to look at Bella who was beginning to speak.

"Okay, Jason, Gwyn you two are in the front with me. Travis, Ryan and Edward are in the middle and Jasper and Emmett you two get to sit in the back" Bella said, "Let's go" She then went around to the driver's side and started up the car. The rest of them hurried into the car and Bella pulled out and quickly started the drive to Seattle.

Once they arrived, Bella drove swiftly through the streets before pulling over and getting out. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen" Bella said, while Gwyn, Jason, Travis and Ryan looked on with trained eyes and the Cullen boys listened nervously. "Gwyn, Travis, Jason and Ryan you four go that way" Bella pointed "Search what is known as Area 34. If you find anything radio in" The four nodded and quickly went on their way.

"You three will be sticking with me" Bella said, "The last thing I need is you messing up and someone finding out you're not human" Bella sighed, "Come on, and be silent." Bella then went down an ally, turning a corner here and there and the entire time she was completely silent. She placed her feet perfectly so they wouldn't crush the broken glass scattered around the street. The small group came to the end of an ally, "We wanna get over to that building," Bella whispered, pointing to the top of a factory building that was barely visible behind the other buildings.

"Well, let's go" Emmett said

"sh" Bella whispered, and pointed to two unmentionables drifting about the street. Emmett started to lift his rifle and Bella gave him a stern look which made him lower it again, "We don't interact with the infected. Just follow my lead, and be quiet" She whispered harshly.

Bella looked at the two zombies, a small breeze carried the stench of blood and rotting flesh towards them making Bella's nose twitch. She was so used to the awful stench that it barely bothered her anymore. Bella kept low to the ground as she flew across the asphalt, jumping over cardboard boxes on her way and landing soundlessly and gracefully on the ground. Edward stared after her, and wondered to himself what happened to the shy clumsy girl he met at high school.

Bella had obviously changed so much, to such a degree she was almost a different person. Edward was pulled out of his memories as Bella motioned them to come over, her gaze solely focused on the two unmentionables up the street. The three Cullen boys quickly ran across the street with the grace of a vampire. Bella watched them, and felt something similar to pride. A small smile formed on her lips. When the trio joined her on the other side of the street she whispered "Good job" to them before slinking her way up the side street.

They reached the industrial building, it was a factory with three stories and a large chain link fence surrounding it. Bella paused and looked at the fence, wondering how they were going to get in.

"I know" Emmett grinned, taking a few steps back. Bella looked at him with confusion, then realised what he meant.

"Emmett no!" Bella said, but it was too late. Emmett was already flying through the air, up and over the fence. He landed on a car, making the roof indent slightly. Then something happened that the three Cullen boys' didn't expect, the car alarm started to go off. "Emmett" Bella yelled over the alarm, "Let me in" Emmett looked around nervously, still on the roof of the car "Damn it Emmett. Let me in now!" She screamed at him, he jumped off the roof and at vampire speed went over to the fence and ripped it open. Bella ducked through and rushed over to the car. She grabbed her rifle and used the butt of it to smash the driver's door window. She then unlocked it and ducked under the dash, in a few moments' time it was silent once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't" Emmett started

"Sh" Bella cut him off, her hand in the air.

"Bella really"

"I said shut it" Bella glared, staring off into space.

"What happened?" they heard a voice yell out, Jason, Travis Gwyn and Ryan came running up and ducked through the hole in the mesh. Emmett was about to explain but Bella beat him to it,

"I jumped over fence and landed on that car, it was alarmed and I didn't know." Bella said, Emmett looked at her in shock. However, it was nothing compared to how Bella's team looked. They looked at her in complete disbelief, in the entire time they had known Bella they had never seen her make such a big mistake. Bella rolled her eyes "So I messed up, get over it" She looked among them as if waiting for them to say something before she continued "But we have to go, _now_. The infected must have heard that and-" She stopped talking abruptly, looking out towards the distance. "To late" She whispered.

"What is it?" Jason asked, coming up, Bella just pointed. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw it. A horde of unmentionables was running towards them, from three different directions. "We'll take shelter in the factory!" Jason yelled out.

"Agreed" Bella murmured, lifted her rifle to her shoulder and started to fire at the zombies. Everyone else took this as their cue and started firing too. Bella and Jason started slowly walking backwards towards the door to the factory and the others followed suit.

"Screw this" Bella muttered, once the zombie broke down the chain link fence. She slung her rifle onto her back, took out her machete, and ran into the horde.

"Bella!" Edward yelled,

"She can look after herself" Jason yelled, and continued to fire.

Bella reached the horde and started swinging, taking off heads left right and centre. She swiped and dodged, "Hey" Bella looked over her shoulder to see Ryan grinning, joining her in the horde.

"_What_ are you doing?" Bella demanded, although a small smile was on her face too.

"What does it look like?" Ryan asked while chopping off a zombie's head.

"What out!" Bella said, jumping in front of him. Bella screamed as a zombie's teeth bit into her shoulder. She swiftly cut off its head. "Dammit!" Bella cussed, then things got even worse, Ryan let out a strangled scream. "Ryan!" Bella yelled, cutting off the zombie's head that was munching on Ryan's calf. Bella grabbed Ryan's shirt and dragged him out of the thick of things as Ryan used his handgun to shoot the zombies following them.

"Bella" Ryan said,

"Hang in there!" Bella said.

"Bella stop!" Ryan said,

"What!" Bella asked, firing off a bunch of bullets with her rifle.

"I can't walk." He said, "I'll just hold you back" He paused to shoot a few zombies.

"If you think I'm going to just _leave_ you here then-" Bella started but Ryan cut her off

"That's _exactly_ what I think" He said, "You're gonna have your work cut out for you as it is getting out of this one" He grinned, "You don't need to be worrying about the cripple too"

"Ryan" Bella stared at him,

"Come on Bella" Ryan looked up at her, "I can wait here, put up a fight." He smiled "Give you a bit of a head start" He chuckled humourlessly. "Just" He paused and pulled an envelope out of his pocket "Give this to Vinny?" He asked,

"I'll make sure she gets it" Bella nodded, taking it from him and putting it in her pocket. "You'll be missed" Bella said,

"Wait" Ryan said, Bella looked back down, "Grenade" He said pointing towards Bella's hand grenades. She nodded and gave one to him. "Good luck" He said

"You too" Bella nodded and started to run towards the rest of them who were holding their own. "In side the factory! Now!" She yelled running towards the door. "Now!" She yelled again holding open the door. The all ran in and Bella slammed it shut and braced herself against it. "Get something to barricade this door!" She ordered. It was then they heard the explosion.

"Where's Ryan?" Jason asked. Bella looked down.

"Where is he?" Gwyn asked.

"Don't look at me like that" Bella answered, "You know" she paused for a moment "We need something for this door"

"Here" Travis said, pushing a 44 gallon drum and braced it against the door and then returned to the room and get some more.

"Bella, you're bleeding" Gwyn said, pulling off her backpack and pulled out a medical kit. She produced a pressure bandage and pulled back the torn shoulder of Bella's shirt.

"You're bitten" Jasper said.

"Thank you caption obvious" Bella rolled her eyes and Gwyn looked over the wound.

"It's not too deep," She said and applied the pressure bandage. "That should hold until we get back" She said.

"Get back?" Jasper asked, "She's _bitten_" He said, "Infected!"

"I'm fine, Jasper" Bella said, "Don't worry about me"

"I'm not worrying about you. You _are_ the danger!" Jasper said, and Bella smiled at him like he was a small child having a tantrum. "We should deal with her now" He said, looking at the others, then raised his rifle towards Bella.

"Lower you're weapon!" Jason demanded, standing in front of Bella.

"She's a danger to all of us," Jasper said.

"I said _lower your weapon_" Jason glared, raising his handgun. "If you want to kill Bella you'll have to go through me first."

"Well I'll kill you too," Jasper said,

"Will you, _boy?_" Jason glared, stepping forward.

Bella sighed, shaking her head "Calm it down, would ya?" She asked, stepping in between the two. "Nobody is shooting anybody" She looked at Jason "Got it?"

Jason nodded "Understood"

"Jasper?" Bella looked up at him.

"You're infected" Jasper murmured to her

"I'm _fine_," Bella said, "Now lower you're weapon. Before I throw you out to the infected" She smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Jasper slowly lowered his rifle and Jason visibly relaxed. "Okay, now you two are done with your pissing contest, let's get our stuff sorted" Bella said, "There's three floors." Bella started "Travis, you take the first floor, Gwyn and Jason you take the second. Radio in if you find something." Everyone nodded and started off.

"We don't need a baby sitter" Jasper said, once the others had left.

"Says the guy who just tried to shoot me" Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're infected" Jasper glared "I'm just thinking of-" He started, but Bella cut him off.

"And it's not your job to think of anyone but yourself. You need to learn to follow my orders" Bella gave him a look "And when I say I'm fine, you bloody well better listen" She looked at the others "Be alert, there may be infected in the building. Also look out for anything that may be of use" Without waiting for an answer Bella started walking around, seemingly relaxed. However Bella was hyper-aware, her instincts wouldn't allow her to let her guard down when her back was turned to a man who just pointed a loaded gun at her. It was hardwired into her every cell.

"Bella" Edwards voice floated through the air

"Something wrong?" She asked,

"No" Edward answered

"Then what?" Bella asked, after a moment's silence "It's not the blood is it? You're all under control?" She asked

"Yes, we're all fine. It's not us I'm worried about. How's you're shoulder?" He asked

Bella laughed "You don't need to worry about me, that's not your job"

"That doesn't stop me from doing it" Edward responded, staring into her eyes. The silence was broken with a chuckle from Bella's walkie-talkie.

"Bells, you wouldn't _believe_ what I found" Travis's voice came through the walkie-talkie and you could hear the grin in his voice.

Bella took off her walkie-talkie from her shoulder "What is it?" Bella asked,

"Explosives" Travis chuckled.

"Explosives" Another voice came in; Gwyn's.

"Hey Gwyn, Yeah explosives. Dynamite and fuses" Travis said.

"Okay . . . Take it up to the roof" Bella said.

"Okay" Travis answered, "Over"

"Jason, Gwyn finish you're sweep of the second floor and join Travis on the roof, Over"

"Copy that," Jason said "Over"

"Okay guys" Bella said, putting her walkie-talkie back in its holster "Lets finish this up" They finished their sweep of the ground floor, checking for doors or windows the infected could come in through. Then quickly went to the roof. Bella went over and joined Travis, Gwyn and Jason over by a crate of explosives.

"What's the plan, boss?" Travis asked,

Bella just sighed, staring at the explosives then casually strolled over to the side of the roof, looking over the railing. "Is there any infected on any other walls?" Bella asked

"A few on the other three, but a majority of them are here. They're trying to follow us" Jason said. The infected are very simple minded, they didn't have any problem solving skills. They saw the group go in that door so they were trying to follow.

"Sadly that's our only exit point" Bella mused then turned around "Travis, since you know a lot about explosives do you think you could bundle up some, not enough to kill us all but enough to clear out some of them" Bella said, gesturing towards the unmentionables.

"Sure" Travis grinned, Bella turned back towards the infected and Travis pumped his fist triumphantly then bent down and started to hook up the sticks of dynamite.

Bella looked down towards the unmentionables, they were banging on the door and she knew the barrels weren't going to hold for much longer. "How much longer Travis?" Bella asked, turning around.

"Just a moment" He muttered, "Done!" He announced proudly. Travis stood up carrying three bundles of dynamite, two sticks per bundle. "Anyone got a light?" He asked, looking around. Bella pulled out a cigarette lighter.

"You smoke?" Edward asked,

"No, that's a terrible habit. I just carry one, you never know when it'll come in handy . . . like now" She winked.

"Awesome" Travis grinned, "Light em up, we'll have a moment to get inside and down stairs, we'll wanna go out as soon as they go off" He said. Bella nodded and lit each fuse and Travis threw them over the side of the building, being very careful as to where they landed. "Go go go!" Travis yelled and they all ran towards the stair well and raced down stairs. They managed to be half way down the stairs leading to the first floor when they heard the explosion.

"Let's move it!" Bella yelled running towards the door. "Someone move these barrels" She ordered and Travis and Emmett quickly got rid of them, Bella raised her rifle and kicked the door open. The dynamite had done the job and a majority of the zombies were now in pieces but they were still out numbered. "Get back to the land rover!" Bella ordered, and started firing rapidly. Bella ran out with and with practiced accuracy was killing zombies without hesitation. She took a moment to look at her team, to check if they were okay. "Shit" She mutter "Jasper watch yourself!" She yelled out, moving towards him.

"What?" Jasper asked,

"To your left!" Bella said, but decided it was too late and pulled him out of the way, resulting in a savage bite to her forearm. "God dammit" She growled before sending a bullet through the zombie's brain. "We gotta get outta here! Run!" She yelled out her order and started sprinting towards the land rover. The others followed suit, the zombies stumbling after them. When she reached the land rover, she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. The rest of them weren't far behind. As soon as the last person was in the car she put her foot on the gas, hightailed it out of there, and didn't slow down until she reached the highway.

"So much for a standard mission" Jason murmured as everyone calmed down and the results of the day sunk in. They had lost one of their own and it stung. But it stung no one more than Bella, she failed as a leader. Her job was to get the mission done and keep her team safe while doing so and she failed. They gained absolutely nothing from the day's efforts other than a dead solider, a dead friend.

"Bella, I should take a look at your arm," Gwyn said from her seat in between Jason and Bella. Bella looked at Gwyn from the corner of her eye, and then sighed. Gwyn took this as her cue, dug around in her bag for another pressure bandage, and wrapped it around Bella's forearm as she drove. The car was silent all the way back to Forks.

When they arrived, no one spoke. It was dark and everyone would be having dinner in the cafeteria. So that's where they went. Bella walked up to Ryan's little sister, flanked by Jason and Gwyn. Vinny was smiling and chatting with her friends, waiting for her brother to return.

"Vinny" Bella murmured,

"Hey Bella" Vinny smiled "Where's Ryan" She asked, peering around her.

"I'm sorry, Vinny" Bella said softly, producing the envelope from her pocket, Vinny looked up at Bella blankly and numbly took the envelope. Vinny slowly opened it, not sure if she wanted to know what lied within. As she read over it she started to silently cry, shaking her head.

"No" She sobbed looking up at Bella "No" Bella knelt down and brought her into a hug. Vinny ignored the blood that covered Bella and clutched onto her as if she were her lifeline.

"I'm so sorry."Bella whispered, she wasn't going to tell her that it'd be okay. Because Bella knew, it wouldn't. Vinny had just lost the last of her family, lost the big brother she had looked up to since she was a little kid. Gwyn crouched down next to them and took Vinny into a hug as Bella stood up. She took a deep breath and then grabbed a spare chair. She stood up on it and called out "Can I have your attention please" immediately the room hushed and Bella looked at the crowd, surveying each face.

"Look," She sighed "I'm not going to beat around the bush today" She looked down at Vinny who was crying into Gwyn's shoulder "Today we left here, thinking it'd be an average mission. Just another day, this was just a foolish illusion. This nation is no longer _average_. And every time we go out there, there are risks. Obviously we didn't respect these risks enough." She took a deep steadying breath "Today we say farewell to a friend. Ryan Abrams was killed in the field today." She waited a moment as whispers started up, as some people started to cry, "He died bravely, with courage. Ryan will always be in our hearts, in our memories. He was a friend, a person we could talk to and most of all." She looked down to Vinny "A loving brother. But his death was not in vain!" She said "He died so we could live on, so we could rebuild this country. So now, let's have a moment of silence for a soldier who died before his time." Bella then stepped off the chair, bowed her head, and closed her eyes. Everyone else in the room followed suit and Bella was reminded that it was her job to keep everyone in this room safe. When she opened her eyes, she saw Edward staring at her. She quickly looked away and went to comfort Vinny, after all everyone here had lost a friend today, but she had lost a brother.

**Longest chapter yet . . . I really hope you all review this! It took me ages! **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	5. Chapter 4

Water crashed on Bella's shivering back. Her neck swayed as she smirked at the satisfying crack. Scrubbing the congealed blood on her arm, she watched the water turn pink as it washed down the drain. There was never enough hot water for everyone on campus, so Bella braved the cold showers. She didn't mind. It brought her down to reality. Bella kept cleaning herself, even after the more obvious traces of death had been removed. Then she reached for the homemade liquid soap and squeezed a blob in her hair. She watched the dirty clumps of rosy flesh fall from her hair and splash the water around her feet.

She shook her head, wondering why nobody cared to mention how she looked like a horror movie reject. After she rinsed herself, she turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and fortified herself in a thick towel. She wandered out of the ensuite into her bedroom and dressed herself in a clean grey t-shirt and jeans. She buckled up her belt, attached her holster and slotted her walkie-talkie into one of the leather pockets. Bella had just slid on her jacket when she heard knocking coming form the door.

"Come in" She called. Emmett, Jasper and Edward filed in. "What's up guys?" She asked, pulling her dripping hair into a tight, high ponytail.

"We uh," Jasper cleared his throat, "know you don't have much time left but…" Bella felt a smile bubble to the surface. She looked down, letting it rip. ""What?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

"Look," Bella shrugged off her jacket again and tossed it, revealing her smooth, pristine right arm. She then tugged the corner of her shirt down to show off her round shoulder. "See? No worries. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Wha… how?" Jasper stuttered.

"Nevermind. Tell me what you wanted to say?"

"We want to know why you took the blame for the car alarm," Emmett interjected.

"You're new here. Such a dumb mistake would cost you any type of credibility you started with. The team would lose whatever little faith they had in you. They wouldn't respect you either and I wouldn't have that. Afterall, my team don't have to _like_ each other, but they must trust and respect each other."

"You didn't have to take the zombie bite for me" Jasper said.

"Yes I did!" Bella paused, and whispered, "I can't tell another family I got their loved one killed." She watched each face "Are we done here? I have to go help Vinny pack her brother's possessions," She lunged for her jacket and stormed out the door.

"Bella," Edward called, following her out into the hall.

"What?" Bella yelled behind her as she walked.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward steadied Bella's wrist. Through cool eyes, Bella stared at the hand which used to make her heart skip a beat and stoke her cheeks.

"Doing what?"

"Ignoring what we have," He murmured.

Bella held his eyes, calculating what to do next. She yanked her arm out of Edward's reach.

"You only have yourself to blame" She managed to say before leaving him there.

"Can we . . . talk?" Edward caught up to her easily.

"Fine." Bella spat "Tomorrow. Now excuse me." She flung open a door and disappeared. Edward sighed and returned to his room.

Bella sat next to Vinny on her brother's bed. Ryan's room mates were packing his things into a small box. When it came to rooms, it was "First come, first serve". They usually bunked with each other like a family. Bella put an arm around Vinny's quivering shoulders.

"Bella," Vinny croaked, looking up at her "Tell me how he died,"

"Vinny … I don't think . . ."

"I need to know". Vinny demanded. For a split second she looked like Ryan. Bella suppressed a grin when she realised as soon as Vinny turned eighteen she was going to have one hell of a soldier on her hands.

"Well." Bella stopped, carefully selecting her words. "There was a horde of the infected, and your brother was helping me … dispatch them … and one of them managed to . . ." She squinted, "nip his leg. He was crippled". She checked Vinny's face and took note of the tears building up in her eyes, holding on by a fine thread.

"I wanted to save him but he didn't want to slow us down. Ryan opted to stay behind, fend some of them off. He didn't die in vain! If it wasn't for him, even less of us would have come back." Bella finished, looking away from Vinny only to realise Ryan's roommates where listening too with wide eyes. She looked at one of them. Daniel was Ryan's second in command in the south block. "Can I speak with you outside?"

Daniel nodded. Bella stood up and went outside then faced Daniel, "I hope you're up to being leader of the south block."

"Shouldn't you really pick someone else?"

"Ryan made you his second in command for a reason. I trust his judgement." Bella simply replied. Daniel nodded slightly and escaped her presence. Bella straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. Back at her room, she jumped straight into bed fully dressed. She gazed at her handgun before pushing it under her pillow like a child plants a tooth for the tooth fairy. She lay on her stomach and just as she drifted off to sleep, her hand subconsciously curled around the gun as if it were her teddy.

_The moisture in the air clung to her skin and dripped down her neck like sweat. __The wet strands of her messy pony tail fell__ over her face. __Steaks of dark green flashed past her.__ The __undergrowth__ was __squishy beneath __her led boots__. She __bolted through ferns and vines__. Her breathing was ragged as she broke the tree-line. There she saw a man __who was digging his gun into the skull of another man, __his arm __constricting __around his neck __like an anaconda__. Bella drew her gun, level, pointing it at the man._

"_Lower your gun__!__" The heavy Korean accent barked. "Or he dies__!__"_

_Bella looked at the pair __whilst the gears in her head turned and clicked behind her dark eyes._

"_Bella, please__!__" The man gasped as the arm around his neck tightened. __Bang! Blood trickled from his forehead like the waterfall in the backdrop. _

"_There goes your leverage." Bella's mouth __twisted upwards__. The man's eyes widened. He turned to run. Bella shot __repetitively__ at his chest. She __trod__ over and __ripped__ the computer chip out of the man's __stiff __hand. She looked over to her fellow soldier, his mouth __dribbled __blood and his face was white. Then his blue lips whispered,_

"_Why?" His __blurry face suddenly became clear.__ "Why?" __Ryan hummed again.__Bella clamped her eyes shut. The gun went off in her hands. Slide, click, BANG! Slide click, BANG! Slide , click, BANG! Over and over. Round and round the ritual revolved. _

Bella opened her eyes to see what was left of Ryan. But all she saw were dark, spotty blemishes across a plane. She shot up in her bed. Smoke spilled out of her poised gun. She peered up at the holy ceiling. Then she glanced at her screaming alarm clock.

"Screw you." She muttered before knocking it off the table with a swipe of her hand.

**OKAY! Well, thank you to my friend Grace Poole for helping me with this chapter. Sadly she doesn't have a Fanfiction account although I do this she'd be awesome on here. I has a bit of a different style, whatcha think?**


	6. Chapter 6

After Bella had finished her daily routine she made her way to get breakfast. She entered the cafeteria and got in line next to Jason, "I heard gunshots earlier, everything alright?" He asked,

"Yeah," Bella shrugged dismissively,

"Bella," Jason warned, giving her a stern look.

"I'm fine!" Bella laughed, clearly trying to brush him off, "I will however need to talk to maintenance about the holes in my ceiling." She relented; Jason looked at her before sighing and giving up. Bella smiled and thanked the lady behind the counter before taking her tray and sitting down next to Gwyn. "So, I was thinking you could help organise a memorial service for Ryan." Bella said to Gwyn,

"Of course, I could get it all organised today and we could have it tomorrow." Gwyn replied,

"I'd help but Travis and I are training the newbie's today." Jason said with a mouthful of toast.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Gwyn chastised Jason just rolled his eyes.

"That reminds me," Bella said "You're not in charge of the Cullen's training. I'll train them from now on." She continued,

"What? Why?" Jason asked, obviously shocked by her decision.

"Don't take it personally," Bella rolled her eyes, "It has nothing to do with your skills, you know that."

"Then why?" He persisted,

"Do I need to explain myself any further?" She demanded, "I want to train them, end of story."

"Of course," Jason nodded, "What should I do today then?" He asked

"You'll be taking over my usual duties for the day," Bella paused to take a bite of toast, "Check in with each sector and take their weekly reports, check in with the agriculture sector, I'd also like you to check in with the Beta test and notify me if there's any changes." Bella rattled off her list of things to do,

"On it," Jason nodded, finishing his coffee and taking his tray up to the serving window.

"Hey," Travis greeted, sitting across from Gwyn and Bella, "What's happening?"

"You're not training the Cullens; you can go on the sweep of the town." Bella said, getting straight to the point,

"Righty-o" He shrugged, obviously unfazed by his reassignment.

"Glad you're okay with it," Bella smiled, "Gotta go," She said, taking her tray up to the service window, on her way out of the cafeteria she passed the table the Cullens were sitting at. "Training room, 5 minutes." She ordered and left before they could answer.

Bella leaned against the wall in the training room waiting for the Cullen boys to arrive. They entered the room and before they had a chance to say anything Bella started talking, "Don't talk, listen. It was obviously foolish of me to think that you'd be ready for a raid after just a day's training, however for the following month I'll be training you and if you're lucky you just might be ready to go on the next one." She paused to survey their faces pacing back and forward in front of them, "You have problems with authority," She looked at Jasper, "Recklessness," A glare directed at Emmett, "And a dangerous habit of bringing up personal problems in a very serious situation," She directed that at Edward. She stopped her pacing and crossed her arms, "First things first, understanding the infected."

"What's to understand?" Jasper whispered cockily to Emmett,

"Tell me then, on average how long does it take for a person with a bite to become fully infected?" Bella waited for only a slight moment before continuing, "No? How about the symptoms of someone with a bite?" She raised her eyebrows, when Jasper didn't answer she smirked, "Didn't think so. So how about you stop making smart-ass comments and start listening. Hmm?"

"Of course," Jasper said, his eyes still defiant. Bella had trained soldiers for the army, and she knew a strong willed person when she saw one, however she had broken them, and she was sure she was going to get Jasper to fall in line soon enough.

"Right," She nodded, "Within an hour the victim will start to experience a headache, fever, chills and an array of other flu type symptoms. In hour two, the victim will start to have shallow breathing, slowed pulse." She stopped her lecture, "Are you taking notes?" She raised her eyebrows and for a split second the boys looked worried, "I'm kidding," She shook her head and continued, "Hour three, the victim will got into an almost comatose state, many mistake this as them 'dying'" She made air quotes with her hands, "When they awake, they'll begin their hunt for prey immediately"

"How is this going to help us?" Jasper interjected and Bella sighed frustratingly,

"_Because_ if you want to go on raids, you may find survivors, distinguishing whether or not they are infected is a vital skill. If you're not interested by all means leave right now." She crossed her arms again, and when Jasper didn't move she raised her eyebrows in question. When he didn't react she sighed again taking a step towards him "Look, I don't know what your problem is, maybe you're mommy didn't give you enough hugs as a child, or maybe you're just an arrogant prick. In either case I am _sick_ of your constant whining and complaining and your annoying habit of undermining me _every _chance you get."

"My problem is, you're treating me like a child!" Jasper growled, his eyes darkening.

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one." Bella snipped, Jasper just growled "What? You gonna bite me?" She laughed, then her eyes widened. "That's it isn't it, you're not angry at _me_, you're angry at yourself that you couldn't control yourself that fateful night on my eighteenth birthday. Well you know what? _Suck it up_, barbie because I don't _have_ to train you, I could send you to scrub toilets faster than you can say blood thirsty vampire."

Jasper's breathing was fast, and Edward and Emmett looked on with worried gazes, wondering why Bella was deliberately pissing him off. "Don't test me." was all Jasper muttered,

"Show me respect. I mean I get it, you're a big strong vampire, you fought in the civil war, and you _obviously_ have some sort of god complex going on. But here, right now, I'm in charge." Bella's gaze hardened and Jasper sighed and looked away.

"Sorry," He muttered,

"What was that?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I said I'm sorry!" Jasper snapped,

"That's what I thought," She chuckled turning around,

"How'd you know about the civil war?" Jasper asked,

"I did my thesis on you when I was in the academy," Bella answered, "The picture in the text book didn't do you justice," Bella turned around to smirk at them. "Now, there's a few ways the virus can spread," Bella continued her lecture as if nothing happened, and started her pacing again. "The obvious is biting, but ingesting the blood, or getting the blood in a wound can be just as dangerous, which is why we not only look for bite wounds but any other wound that may be contaminated."

**Three hours and forty-five minutes later**

"Remind me again why I wanted to train them?" Bella groaned as she flopped down on Jason's bed,

"I don't know, you wouldn't tell me, remember?" Jason said sarcastically,

"Oh get over it," Bella rolled her eyes but smiled at him, Jason chuckled and smiled back.

"It's the blonde one, isn't it." Jason guessed,

"I'm telling you, he never used to be such an ass." Bella paused "Then again when I knew him he didn't talk much so he might've been and I just wouldn't have known it."

"Come here," Jason said, offering a hand Bella rolled her eyes and got up without help. "How are you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Bella rolled her eyes,

"Because you lost a friend,"

"Everyone has," She quickly replied,

Jason studied her for a moment, "You've never been very good at expressing you're emotions," He joked,

"Oh, you wanna start with things we're not good at. How about you're terrible habit of continuously pinning after Gwyn," Bella started to walk down the hall, Jason followed, "I mean, come one, grow a pair and do something about it." She jested, bumping her shoulder against his. As they turned the corner Edward was there, walking towards them. When they reached each other Edward said, with a quick glance at Jason,

"Could we talk now?"

Bella sighed, "Fine," she looked at Jason, "See you later,"

"I have to go check on the Agriculture sector anyway," Jason said, obviously feeling the tension between the pair.

"Follow me," Bella said, walking briskly into the head conference room, "Well, talk." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked, his eyes smouldering.

"Like what?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I understand you're angry at me, but you're so different now. So . . . cold." Edward murmured, coming closer to Bella.

Bella cracked a smile, "You think I'm like this because of you?" She laughed, "How egotistical can you get?" Edward looked confused, "I mean _honestly_ I always knew you were an arrogant prick but really? You left me years ago, and you think I'm still heartbroken over you?" Bella covered her mouth to stop her laughing.

"Then . . . what?" Edward asked, he was miffed at her insults and confused as to why she's been so distant.

"I'm a leader, Edward, I have responsibilities." Was all Bella said before she stalked out.

Bella walked down the halls and towards the cafeteria, she saw Gwyn and sat next to her. "How are the plans going?" She asked,

"Good," Gwyn replied, "I asked maintenance if they could organise a memorial stone or something of the sort, they're working on it. The cooks are preparing a fancy lunch and we thought we'd bust out some of the good wine for the event."

"Good work," Bella nodded, Jason sat next to Gwyn and handed Bella a plate of food,

"Eat," He commanded, Bella rolled her eyes but knew he wouldn't give up so took a bite of the sandwich. "What did the newbie want?" Jason asked,

"Nothing," Bella shrugged, taking another bite. Bella's walkie-talkie crackled before Travis's voice said,

"We're back, I hope you lot didn't eat all the food, over"

Bella plucked her walkie-talkie off her shoulder and said, "Took you guys long enough, find anything interesting? Over,"

"Nah, over" Came his reply, Bella finished her sandwich and stood up,

"See you guys later, I gotta check in with surveillance."

Bella walked down the stairs and entered the room they converted to a surveillance room, computer monitors lined almost every wall, with images of the perimeter of the complex as well as the town, "Any news?" She asked,

A well-built man spun around on a chair and swiftly stood up, "We've been receiving static and fragmented pieces of messages."

Bella cocked an eyebrow, "Anything we can understand?" She went closer to the receiver. They had hold of a military grade long range radio receiver; however they didn't have a long range transmitter.

"Not really," He shook his head "we've been trying to pin point they're location but until they can contact us it seems we'll just have to wait." The man replied,

"Have you tried realigning the satellite? It may be a problem from our end." Bella suggested,

"Already tried that," The man sighed, "The only thing we can do right now is wait for them to get through and tell us their location."

Bella pursed her lips, "Keep a close eye on this," The man nodded seriously and Bella left. Her inability to do anything to help the people trying to broadcast the message was un-nerving her.

"Bella," Gwyn's voice came over the walkie-talkie, "We need you down here," Her voice shook only slightly though it was obvious she was trying to maintain her composer.

Bella didn't need to ask where 'down here' was, she knew so she said, "Be there in a sec," Bella took the steps two at a time and made it to the observation room in record time. "What's the problem?" She asked, the entire medical team was in the small room. They were worryingly checking over their notes, Bella looked to Gwyn for an answer.

"She's dead," Gwyn said, Bella turned to look through the window, sure enough the girl lay there her skin grey and her lips blue, obviously dead.

"Who called it?" Bella asked,

"I did," Carlisle spoke up from the back, "I came to check on her and I discovered she was dead,"

Bella nodded, "Any sign that she's turning?" Bella asked,

"No," Gwyn shook her head,

"Then what caused it?" Bella demanded,

"We don't know," Gwyn replied, "We're looking and with your permission we're going to perform an autopsy."

Bella nodded, "Sure, Gwyn get that sorted then meet me in the conference room." Bella commanded before leaving, as she made her way to the conference room she spoke into her walkie-talkie. "Jason, Travis, stop whatever you're doing and meet me in the conference room. Now." When she reached the conference room she sat down then stood back up and started pacing. Soon enough Travis, Jason and Gwyn entered the room.

"What's up?" Travis asked, slumping down in a chair,

"The patient is dead." Bella said, Travis sat up straight and Jason groaned running his hand over his face.

"Now what?" Jason asked,

"There's really only one thing we can do. Keep trying." Bella answered, "That being said, we're going out ASAP,"

"What about the memorial service?" Gwyn asked,

"We'll postpone it." Bella answered and started pacing, "I'd also like to try and find a transmitter." She paused, "A working one," She clarified.

"Why is that urgent?" Jason asked,

"We've been receiving static, broken messages from . . . someone." Bella answered,

Everyone was silent, never had they accounted another group of survivors who were organised enough to send out transmissions and the discovery of such a group was hopeful. "And you'd like to try and send them a message too." Jason stated,

"Precisely." Bella nodded, "So get your shit together, we leave in fifteen minutes." Everyone nodded and rushed out. Bella headed back to the medical wing, there were a few of them talking over their notes and Bella knew that behind one of those doors they were cutting open the teenage girl, she went up to Gwyn's second in command, "Anything?" She asked,

"No, not yet," The doctor replied, shaking his head while looking at a chart,

"We're going back out," Bella said and he nodded rushed into a room and came back with a case, "We'll radio in when we get back to town; be ready for us." Bella said before leaving for the armoury.

Bella closed and locked the armoury door behind her and set the case on the log in table. She flicked the locks and without asking Jason handed her a tranquiliser gun. Bella swiftly loaded the serum filled darts into the gun and put the tranquilliser gun into a weapons case. Bella quickly chose her weapons; two pump action shot guns, two revolvers, and an army issued automatic rifle as well as a katana which she holstered on her back. "Better take extra ammo," Bella commented as she started to pack a duffle bag,

"Way ahead of you," Jason winked,

"Okay guys," Bella said, facing her friends. "We need that transmitter, that's our first objective. I don't think we'll take any more men with us, any objections?"

"To what part?" Travis joked, Bella rolled her eyes,

"Seriously guys," Bella said, "We just lost Ryan, that's still painfully fresh. However we need another subject as well as that transmitter and as you know I'm not very good with waiting." The trio chuckled, "So, you guys ready to go?" She asked they nodded and Bella slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and picked up the weapons case. Her three closest comrades followed her dutifully out to the Land Rover, just as they were about to step outside Edward appeared.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Travis, Gwyn and Jason looked at him with mirth, it had nothing to do with him and the three knew Bella didn't like to be second guessed in any way, shape or form.

"You three go to the car, I'll be there in a sec." The trio nodded and almost pitied Edward as they knew he was about to be chewed out.

"You need to mind your own business," Bella said once they were gone,

"You _are_ my business." Edward answered,

Bella laughed, "Are you thick or something? I'm not your business, what I do has nothing to do with you. And not to mention, that _I'm_ in charge here, so the choices I make have nothing to do with you on both a personal level and on a basic ranking level. Now I suggest you go back to doing whatever you were doing." Bella turned to leave and Edward put a hand on her shoulder, Bella took a deep, angry, breath and turned around and punched Edward.

Edward fell to the ground and put a hand to his nose, which was now bent out of shape and bleeding slightly, "How'd you do that," He asked through his hand which was still clutching his nose.

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella replied. She stormed out to the Land Rover and jumped into the driver's seat, flinging her duffle bag and weapons case in the back which Travis caught with a muffled oomph. She slammed the door and started the truck before pulling out.

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet, and Bella slowed the car as they started to go into the heart of the city. They tried to avoid the city centre as that's where the infected congregated, but Bella knew from living in the area that there was an electronics store in the mall. They parked in a side street, and Bella killed the engine. She took a deep breath and turned in her seat slightly so she could see everyone. "Okay guys, there's a mall three blocks over and the electronics store is on the third floor. We'll leave the tranquilizer gun here and get one of the infected on the way out." She looked at her soldiers and with a nod from Bella they started moving. Gwyn rummaged through the duffle bag and strapped a light first aid kit to her back before slinging the duffle in the back of the truck. Jason and Travis double checked their weapons and strapped extra ammo to their belts.

"Everyone ready?" Bella asked,

"Let's do this," Travis smirked, cocking his gun.

"Born ready," Jason replied, Gwyn nodded confidently.

"Right," Bella looked at each of her friends, "Let's stay alive, shall we?" With that Bella opened her car door, everyone else followed suit. Bella stayed close to the ground and close to the wall. Instead of going on the main road she focussed on the side alleys, weaving between the blocks. They arrived at the end of an alley and across the street they saw the mall entrance. The glass doors were wide opened and smashed, although it was obvious they were once barricaded shut. Bella turned to the trio behind her and whispered, "It's highly unlikely, but if any survivors are found take them straight to the truck for medical attention, if infected administer the serum." They nodded and Bella swiftly ran across the street and into the mall, she could hear the others following. She raised her rifle to her shoulder and spun around checking for infected, she stopped and listened, she could hear them and they could hear her.

"What?" Jason whispered,

"Fire at will, and get to the bloody store." She answered as they small group of infected came barrelling around the corner. She squeezed the trigger and fired into the group and ran to the first set of escalators. She silently thanked whoever decided that the mall needed both elevators and escalators or they'd be screwed. She could hear the others firing behind her and she stood at the top of the escalators firing in every direction as the infected realised there was a meal to be had. "You guys done down there!" She yelled down the escalator.

"Coming!" Came the reply a few more shots were fired before Bella heard their footsteps against the metal steps of the escalator.

"Let's move," Bella said and started her silent jog firing when the odd infected was found. They rounded the corner into the food court and the group of infected looked up, Bella steadied herself and started firing. The others made a line on either side of her and together they moved into the food court firing at the infected.

"Reloading!" Bella barked as she pulled out the empty clip and loaded and fresh one. She started firing again when Jason called,

"My guns jammed!"

"Travis! Cover him!" Bella ordered, as she continued firing, Jason struggled with his shot gun before giving an annoyed grunt and throwing it aside and grabbing his automatic rifle from his back and started shooting.

"Jay, you alright!" Bella yelled over the shooting, sparing a glance to her second in command.

"Just peachy!" He yelled back sarcastically as he fired.

They finally thinned the horde and moved through the food court and to the escalators, once on the third floor Bella strained to remember where the electronics store was. "Dammit!" She cursed,

"Where are we going!" Jason demanded, looking over the railing and dispatching the zombies on the lower level.

"This way!" Bella yelled over the shots being fired. They reached the store; the metal shutter of the store was down. She yanked on it and quickly realized it was locked. With a quick shot to the lock it was open she yanked it again and it quickly went up. "Hurry!" She yelled, the others stopped firing and sprinted to the store. They pulled down the metal shutter again and the infected banged against it.

"Damn," Travis chuckled breathlessly,

"Getting outa shape there?" Jason jested,

"Okay guys," Bella paused and looked over the shop which was, surprisingly, intact; most likely due to the metal shutter. "Let's see what we can see." They moved together through the isles until they reached the radio section. Bella crouched down and read through the boxes. She was hopeful that they would work, after all they looked untouched.

"Here," Travis said, handing Bella a large backpack which Bella filled with a few different transmitters; hoping that they were powerful enough. She zipped it up and handed it back to Travis who slung it on his back. Bella stood up and looked at the metal shutter which the infected were still banging on; no doubt drawing more infected to the area. She strode towards the shutter with determination and drew her katana. The others stood behind her and raised their guns, she paused and turned towards them,

"Try not to shoot me, okay?" She winked before raising the katana and opening the shutter. She swiped her katana in front of her and took off two heads. She drew one of her revolvers and used it to complement the sword. The others were firing rapidly and Bella cleared a path and took off in a jog, almost half of the infected took off after her. She turned around and started firing with her revolver when she was out of ammo she holstered the revolver and slung the rifle from her back and started mowing them down. From behind the horde, Jason, Travis and Gwyn were firing as well. When the infected numbers were down Bella yelled, "Move, Move, Move!" And sprinted down the escalator; Bella could hear the others following. They fired at the infected that were sprinting towards them and continued to try to out-run the ones behind them. When they reached the ground floor Bella turned and started firing again. The others followed suite and quickly the horde were just a pile of corpses.

"Hurry," Bella said and started a quiet run back the way they had come. When they reached the Land Rover she jumped in the driver's seat and started the motor and as soon as the others were in the car she gunned it down the alley. The car was filled with the heavy breathing of the group, once Bella had slowed her pulse she said, "Everyone okay?"

"Fine," Jason replied,

"All good here," Gwyn said,

"Fine, honestly what else did you expect?" Travis joked; Bella shook her head but couldn't help but smile at the successful mission. She moved to the outer suburbs of the city were only a few infected still lingered. She parked the car but kept it running as she eyed an infected stumbling on the road.

"Okay guys, let's do this quick." Travis handed Bella the weapons case and she took out the tranquilizer gun and opened the door of the truck and leaned out. She put her eye up to the scope and lined the cross hairs up with the zombie's neck. She shot twice and the two darts flew through the air and penetrated the zombie's neck with ease. Bella sat back in the driver's seat and floored it to where the infected lay. Once the car had stopped everyone jumped out and moved towards the infected. Jason and Travis quickly moved to secure the hands and feet of the infected and Bella held its head still so Gwyn could examine it. The infected was female, which pleased both Bella and Gwyn as they had a lot of notes on how the serum worked on females; they wouldn't be working from scratch.

"It's working," Gwyn said as the infected slowly started to stop struggling, "Administering sedative." She said as she took the needle and poked it through the skin on the woman's neck.

"Good work," Bella nodded, "Secure her." Bella ordered and Jason and Travis quickly tied her hands and feet. They then carried her and placed her in the back of the Land Rover. Bella got back in and swiftly made a U-turn and drove back to the highway. Just as they were coming close to the town Bella picked up her walkie-talkie, "Medical team, can you hear me?" She asked,

"Loud and clear, over." Came the reply,

"ETA 5 minutes, be ready. Over" She turned back to Gwyn who was watching over the woman in the back, "How is she?" Bella asked.

"Vitals are good, and she's still out cold." Gwyn replied, Bella pulled into the emergency entrance and was met with a few members of the medical team, as soon as the car came to a halt they got into action. They opened the back of the Land Rover and put her on the hospital bed and quickly started to wheel her to the observation room. Once in the room they cut her ties and cuffed her to the bed, they then proceeded to stick an IV into her arm to administer fluids and serum if need be.

"How long until she wakes up?" Bella asked from her place near the door,

"About 20 minutes, maybe less." Gwyn answered; she had gotten the amount of sedative almost perfect.

"Right, Gwyn and I'll wait here. The rest of you can go to bed." Bella said the group nodded looking worn out and sleep deprived. It was about midnight and no doubt they had spent the last 9 hours going over notes and trying to figure out how the teenage girl died. Bella sat down on a chair in the room and Gwyn sat next to her with a chart in hand ready to take notes as soon as the girl was awake. Bella made a point to be there when a patient woke up, after numerous special op missions she was an expert at telling when people were lying and at interrogating the subjects. They waited, and in about 15 minutes she started to stir. Bella stood up, and checked in the mirror to make sure she wasn't too bloodied up; after all she didn't want to scare her. She thought she looked acceptable and stood next to the woman's bed. Gwyn stood near the foot of the bed and both watched the woman closely. Her eyes flickered and slowly opened and immediately started to stress and pull on the hand cuffs that secured her to the bed.

"Calm down," Bella soothed, "It's okay, you're safe."

"What? Why?" The woman stuttered,

"Merely a precaution, you understand that you're not exactly stable." Bella said, the woman looked around and her breathing slowed down to a normal pace and her eyes were less frightened. She nodded, "Can you tell me your name?" Bella asked softly,

"Kat," She answered, "Kathrin, Kathrin Shoemaker." She continued,

"And how old are you?" Bella continued with the easy and necessary questions before attempting the harder ones,

"I'm 27," She answered,

"Okay, Kat," Bella, "My name's Bella and this is Gwyn." She gestured to Gwyn and Kat nodded with a weak smile. "Can you tell me what you remember, Kat?"

"I-I" She stuttered,

"It's okay, take your time." Bella soothed her,

"I was with a group of people, we were hiding in a house." She paused for a moment and Bella nodded, it made sense considering where they found her, "And they broke in, they were so fast." She shuddered, "They bit me, and I ran. They chased me, chased the others."

"Where did they bite you?" Bella asked,

"My arm and my shoulder." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"It's okay Kat," Bella smiled kindly, "You couldn't tell us a rough date this occurred could you?" She asked,

"The exact date, no" She shook her head, "But it was 2012 and it was November." Bella was shocked, although she hid it without effort. Two years this woman had been infected, they didn't think the serum would work on someone who was infected that long.

"Thank you," Bella responded,

Gwyn looked up from her notes and spoke for the first time, "Kat, could you tell me if you have any medical conditions?"

"No, No I don't." Kat replied, "How am I . . ." She trailed off,

"Alive?" Bella finished and Kat nodded, "We've developed a serum that has potential to cure the infection. However we don't know how stable the serum is, that being said you may turn back and any time. That's why we must secure you to the bed, you understand?" Bella asked kindly, Kat nodded and looked at the hand cuffs.

"Okay, well we'll just take some blood and then we'll leave you to rest. Unless you're hungry?" Gwyn said, looking up from her clip board.

"No, No I'm fine." She answered, Gwyn nodded and moved over to the cabinet and produced a needle and a few vials. She swiftly drew some blood and left to take it to the lab.

"We're glad to have you here," Bella said, "If you need anything just press the button behind you."

The girl nodded and just as Bella was about to leave she said, "Thank you," Bella looked back and simply smiled before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella strode through the halls purposefully. She needed to get everything done in the morning before Ryan's memorial service at noon. She opened the door to the surveillance room and the officer in a chair stood up and saluted her.

"Yeah, yeah, does the transmitter work?" She asked, waving away the formalities,

"No, Ma'am" The officer replied, "We'll keep trying though, and be listening for any more broadcastings."

"Good work, radio me immediately if anything progresses." Bella ordered,

"Naturally, Ma'am" The officer nodded,

Bella left and hurried to the medical sector. She entered the conference room where three doctors were pouring over the files, "Anything?" Bella asked,

"Well the autopsy showed that both her kidneys and her liver deteriorated rapidly, hell almost instantly and her lungs were on the way too. It happened so quick, even if we did catch it it's not like we could have done much to help her." One of them said, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so we know how she died. Now we have to figure out why. Good work guys, why don't you have a break before the memorial service starts." Bella suggested,

"Yeah," The man nodded, the others tiredly closed their folders and took a moment to rub their eyes. Bella nodded to them before she left and headed down to the training room where the Cullen boys were waiting.

She wasn't in the mood to waste time, everyone was especially sullen due to the memorial service and Bella was the worst of them all. She entered the room and stood with her hands on her hips in front of the three boys. "Pick up a gun." Bella ordered,

"What?" Edward asked,

"Why?" Jasper echoed.

Bella's face contorted in anger and in two angry strides she picked up a rifle and threw it at Edward who caught it with ease, though he was very surprised.

"You need to listen to me!" Bella yelled, "I'm sick of it!" The three boys looked startled and perplexed, "I've trained you for a week now." She almost calmly walked around to the other side of the metal table that the rifle was on, "I've wasted a week on you fools!" She boomed as her open hand smashed against the metal table making the boys jump. "You know, I figured," She smiled sarcastically, "That since you're vampires that you'd be easy to train, that you'd have a better learning curve than humans." She shook her head, "Man was I wrong. You _still_ can't follow orders."

"What are you talking about? Was that some sort of test? We're not even in a battle situation!" Jasper protested,

"It shouldn't matter!" Bella boomed back, her voice strong and sure.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Edward said,

"How dare you," Bella glared and for a brief moment Edward was worried that she'd punch him again, "Today we're having a memorial service for one of my best soldiers, and a close friend, all because _you_ couldn't follow orders." She walked to the other side of the table and glared into Edwards eyes, "So don't you dare question how important this is." Bella brushed between Edward and Emmett on her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called out as Bella reached the door, "What about training?"

"Anything I teach you is useless unless you can follow orders." Bella said before walking out. Bella walked down the stairs and out the back of the hospital which looked out onto the forest. They had cleared and fenced off an area which served as an agriculture sector, and now it was the site of a memorial service. Bella walked up the makeshift isle, the seats were starting to fill up. Up the front Gwyn sat next to Ryan's little sister. Bella sat on her other side, "Hi Vinny," Bella murmured,

"Hi," She smiled sadly. At the front was a podium, and next to that was a marble cross which had Ryan's name engraved. Bella squeezed her shoulder before taking her place at the podium.

"Hello," Bella started, everyone in the complex had turned up and were sitting before her. "Honestly, there's nothing I can say here that will offer any of you any amount of comfort, other than that Ryan never gave up." Bella cleared her throat, "Vinny would like to say a few things." Bella stepped down and Vinny stood up and with a tentative look back at Gwyn stood up behind the podium.

"My brother," She had to clear her throat as tears immediately filled her eyes, "My brother has always been magic to me. He was ten years older than me, so I always looked up to him." A smile flittered on her face, "I remember the moment I decided he was magic, I was really little because I could barely see over the table, and it was breakfast. I had Weetabix and I wanted them crushed up, but my mum was too busy. So Ryan told me to close my eyes and when I opened them my Weetabix were crushed up." She smiled as tears filled her eyes, "When I was 13, I remember Ryan was working at KFC at the time. And there was a radio competition, where you had to say the worst thing you've ever stolen, and Ryan called up and said he stole the eleven secret herbs and spices." Vinny laughed at the memory and everyone chuckled with her. "I guess I'm just telling you all this because I don't want to forget, I don't want anyone to forget my brother." Tears started to fall down her cheeks and Gwyn hurried up to the podium and hugged her. Slowly someone started to clap and others soon joined, Gwyn led Vinny out of the spot light as Bella took the podium again.

"Does anyone have anything else they'd like to say about Ryan?" Bella asked, no one moved so she continued, "A special lunch has been prepared, enjoy." Bella stepped down and everyone slowly started to move.

Bella walked over to Vinny who was staring at her plate of finger food. "Are you alright?" Bella asked,

"I will be," She replied,

Bella nodded and moved through the crowed with ease. She went passed the Cullens, "Follow me, now." She didn't break her stride as she wove through the halls and then stopped at a cupboard. She turned quickly to face the three Cullen boys. She reached for her keys and slowly turned to the cupboard and unlocked it. She then pulled out a janitor's cart. "You'll be cleaning every single bathroom in this hospital. Have fun." She then proceeded to turn around and walk away.

The boys stood there, stunned. They watched as Bella continued her way down the hall and around the corner.

"Was she serious?" Emmett murmured to his brothers,

"You know, I think she was." Edward nodded,

"She wants us to clean the bathrooms?" Jasper's eyes furrowed as he looked at the cart.

"Yeah," Edward sighed as he too peered into the cart.

"Well we better then, huh?" Emmett commented as he took the handles of the cart and started to push it down the hall. Edward and Jasper quickly followed. Emmett pushed it into the first bathroom, "Okay, we'll do the showers first then the toilets." He said, picking up a mop and some sponges. Edward and Jasper picked up cleaning supplies also and all three picked a shower cubical.

After about 5 minutes of solid cleaning, Jasper asked what all of them had been thinking "But why make us clean toilets?"

"I don't know," Emmett grumbled,

"Think about it." Edward said "She said we couldn't follow orders,"

"So?" Jasper rolled his eyes,

"So by doing this I guess we're showing we can?" Edward guessed.

"Well that's just crap." Jasper mumbled, "I was in the army for years and I never had to do this."

"Well this is Bella's army. We have to do what she says." Edward said, getting up from his crouched position in the shower cubical and went back to the cart.

"Of course you're going to defend her." Jasper rolled his eyes,

"That's your problem! You don't show her _any_ respect." Edward snapped.

Jasper looked at him and glared, "That is _not_ what I have a problem with." He glared.

"Then what is it!?" Edward huffed,

"You! I don't want to get to know her, or be her friend just so you can go and hurt her again!" Jasper growled chucked his sponge in the cart and walked out.

**Don't hate me for not uploading. Changed schools, got put up a year, all that stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was awoken by heavy banging on her door, her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario, that zombies were the ones knocking. Her worries were diminished however, when Jason yelled "Open the damn door, Bella!" Bella got out of bed and unlocked and opened the door,

"What?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"They got through." Jason replied,

"Huh?" Bella asked, needing more clarification.

"The transmission got through!" Jason exclaimed,

That woke Bella up instantly and they were both running down the halls to the surveillance room. As soon as she entered she could hear the worried and scared voice over the radio.

"Is anyone out there? Is anyone still alive? My name is Marcus, I'm with a group of 10. We're stuck and need help." The group waited and silently prayed that they would reveal their location, "We are in Bismarck, North Dakota, stuck in a bloody shopping complex." A sigh of relief from the gang, "Please, please, if anyone is out there, we're surrounded by those . . . _things_ and we're running out of supplies, I don't know what we're going to do . . ." They needed a little more information than that, Bismarck was a big place, not only one shopping complex, "_Please_" The voice pleaded, "We're at the Kirkwood Mall, please, if anyone is out there, help us. God, help us"

They waited for more from Marcus, nothing else came. Bella was the first to speak, "We better head out to Bismarck then," She announced, before heading over to a self and grabbing a road map, Gwyn, Jason, and Travis surrounded her as she lay it out on a table. "We'll take this road" She said, tracing it with her finger, "It'll take us through Billings, there's an Army base near there were we can stay a night before heading into Bismarck, might even be able radio them that we're on our way."

"Are we leaving today?" Jason asked

"No, I'll be getting a team together, getting supplies for the run and we leave a 0500." Bella responded, and with that everyone left, knowing what to do. Bella started walk through the halls, her mind slowly calculating the best people to take with her. They had never received a call for help before, and a trip as long as this one would take careful calculation.

Without knocking Bella walked into Carlisle and Esme's room, before she had a chance to speak Carlisle said "We heard the transmission,"

"Good." Bella replied, "That saves time," a small smile danced across her face, "Can I count you in as part of the med team?" she asked, Gwyn would like to take a few of her best, but Bella knew no one was a better doctor than the 400 year old vampire.

"Of course," Carlisle replied, Bella nodded and turned to leave. She was met in the hall by the remainder of the Cullen men,

"We heard it too," Edward announced, Bella raised an enquiring eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate. "We'd like to help, any way we can." He continued,

Bella suppressed a smile, he didn't ask to come which meant they had learnt their lesson. "We leave at 5am, be ready or we will leave you behind." Bella said and then walked around them and continued her way down the hall.

The Cullen boys stood there shocked, not truly thinking that they would be able to go. "So this means . . . what exactly?" Emmett asked,

"I guess it means she's starting to trust us?" Edward guessed with a shrug of his shoulders, Bella had always been a mystery to him, even more so now.

"Let's not screw it up." Emmett said, and Edward knew he wasn't just talking about the mission.

Bella lifted her walkie talkie, "Travis, what's the situation?" She asked,

The walkie talkie crackled before an answer came, "We've got more than enough fuel, planning on taking both the land rovers, and the pickup, that should allow us room for our men and the survivors. Over"

Bella nodded to herself, "Good plan, pack med supplies and mount the south side Gatling Gun to the back of the pickup. Over"

"Copy that, Over" Came Travis's reply.

Bella wasn't 100% sure what she was taking her men into, but she was damn sure that it wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 5am and Bella sat in the front of the pickup, next to her was Edward and Jasper. She watched as the other cars filled as well, Emmett was with Jason, Gwyn and Travis in a land rover with Carlisle and the rest of the med team. Even though Bella had done this kind of thing a million times before, nerves still sat at the bottom of her stomach, not for herself, but for the safety of her team.

"Com's check." Bella said into the UHF radio fitted in the pickup

"Copy" Came Jason's voice, "Land Rover 1 hearing you loud and clear. Over"

"Copy" Came Daniel's voice, "Rover 2 reading you. Over"

Satisfied with the replies Bella pulled out onto the road, and soon the highway, the two Land Rovers following.

After a short while of driving, Edward spoke "Bella . . ." He stopped there, not sure where to go.

"Yes," Bella replied, not taking her eyes off the road and silently wishing she had put these two in a different vehicle.

The silence grew and Jasper finished the question Edward couldn't "Why aren't you a zombie right now?"

Bella sighed; she knew that question was coming. She carefully weighed her response, "You can be infected with a disease you already have" Bella replied,

"Are you saying you _are_ infected?" Edward asked, and Bella knew they wouldn't be happy with the cryptic answer she had given. Bella's mind drifted to the past as she began her story.

_Bella had just graduated from Forks High, she sat in the dining room of the house she shared with her father, "What are you planning on doing now, honey?" Charlie asked softly, while pouring them both a cup of coffee. _

"_I have no idea," Bella shrugged, she didn't care much about anything anymore, her future wasn't any different, she hadn't bothered to apply to any colleges or anything of the sort and now all her friends had moved away to move on with their lives, Bella decided she needed to do the same. _

_That's what led her to join the Marines, Bella was a perfect, dedicated soldier she followed orders to the letter no matter what they were, and did whatever was required to get the job done. This attitude rose the eyebrows of many different men, all in high places. After Charlie passed, Bella left the Marines and joined the Private Sector. After all working for Uncle Sam did have its limits. _

"_Agent Swan," A rough voice greeted, "We have an assignment for you, if you're interested." The man said, handing her a large envelope. Bella opened it and scanned the contents, they needed a soldier for some testing. One that was strong, one that wouldn't have anyone to question where they went if they died. One like Bella. _

"_I'll take it," Bella replied, _

_Bella spent the next three years in a lab, a Petri Dish for all the different chemicals and viruses they pumped into her. Then one day, they stumbled upon the perfect combination. _

_Bella spent days in agony before she went comatose, the doctor's were going to pull the plug on her life support when she opened her eyes. Bella instantly knew she was different, she could smell and hear things that she shouldn't be able to, and she felt stronger, stronger than she ever had. _

Bella's thoughts sprung back to reality, "The problem was," She continued, "Was they tried to re-create it. They spliced the two viruses together to injected them into other soldiers, however they didn't turn out like me, they turn out like that." She said, nodding to an infected they passed as they drove. "My theory is that because the two viruses were injected separately into my system, they melded with it, instead of attacking it and taking over. But I'm not a scientist."

Edward and Jasper sat in stunned silence, that was not the answer they were expecting, "So that's how you managed to punch me, then?" Edward finally said,

"Yes," Bella laughed.

"So if all this was in a lab, how did it get out?" Jasper asked,

"How'd you think?" Bella scoffed, "ignorance and stupidity." She paused and then continued, "The soldiers they infected started to show symptoms of the flu," Bella rolled her eyes, "They told them all to take some respite and go home until they were feeling better."

"And after that you couldn't contain it?" Edward asked,

Bella shook her head, "When someone becomes infected, even before they fully turn they still have the capability to infect others. It was too late. The company tried it's best to contain the situation." Bella recalled.

_Bella stood on top of a large wall, she was in charge of defending one of the last uninfected towns. They had already erected large walls around the town and now all was left was to wait out the zombies. "Commander," a younger Jason saluted, he too was an ex-marine who came to the private sector. "Soldier," Bella nodded, _

"_The raid party is back," Jason said,_

"_Good," Bella replied, still watching the world outside the complex, zombies milled around, trying to find a way in. _

"It wasn't until that night that everything went to hell." Bella continued with her story.

_One of the soldiers from the raid party had gotten bitten, and hidden it out of fear. Knowing that he would be executed. And when he turned, so did about 50 others, all infected by the one soldier. Bella tried to keep her squad in control, but the fear got the best of them and they ran, and ended getting themselves killed. Jason was the only one who kept his composer, _

"_Soldier!" Bella barked as she fired shots, _

"_Commander?" Jason inquired, _

"_Think you're up to being my second in command?" She asked as she pushed an infected over the wall with a swift kick to his chest. _

"_Yes m'am!" Came the reply, _

"_Good! Down the armoury, grab as much as you can, then we're out of here." _

Bella shook off the memories, "You did your best," Jasper said,

"Well now I have to do the best of somebody better," Bella replied as her fists clenched against the steering wheel in anger as she recalled her mistakes. Saving these people, the group of 10 in Bismarck, the people at the complex, were the only way she could redeem herself.


End file.
